<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smitten by ceciliasheplin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306047">Smitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin'>ceciliasheplin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angel Rey, Ben is a softboi with a foul mouth, Dark sabers, F/M, Fallen Angels, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff, Happy Ending, Human Ben, Inspired by Diablo (Videogame), Light wounds, Lightsabers, Loss of Virginity, Mild Smut, Pain, Protected Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sofboi Ben, Stormpilot, Swearing, Too much fluff, Touching, duh - Freeform, he's the softest boi, mention of abandonment, mention of sleeping pills, spells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceciliasheplin/pseuds/ceciliasheplin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is an angel who falls to protect human Ben from demon Snoke. They fall in love while figuring out the truth about Ben's family.<br/>Inspired by Diablo mythos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd like to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemink/works">ClockworkCrow</a> for the beta</p><p>and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711">reylotrash711</a> for the incredible moodboard!</p><p>  </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quick Prologue:</p><p>Millennia ago, the Archangels from the Heavens decided to never interfere with the human realm ever again, focusing their forces on the Eternal Conflict once more. The Demons from the Seven Hells did the same.</p><p>The blood of the powerful humans - once known as the Nephalem, the offspring of a demon and an angel - faded through the generations that came after.</p><p>Their power weakened so much, they even lost the ability to see the heavenly and demonic creatures that once roamed freely over the earth. The humans built their civilization unaware and unbothered by the war between heaven and hell.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Modern day</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rey was watching the earth again. If she was caught she would get a scolding. <em> If </em> she was caught.</p><p>She smiled as she gazed upon the humans. There was something heartbreakingly beautiful about their mortality. She coveted the passion with which they lived their short lives, and she found herself watching them for ages, most of the time from a distance. But other times...</p><p>She bit her lip, deciding if she had time for a quick visit.</p><p>Before she could decide, something caught her attention. Rey squinted her eyes suspiciously as she saw the portal being opened. A demon crawled out through the shadows, headed for the human realm. Her teeth clenched and her hand squeezed around her lightsaber.</p><p>There must have been something incredibly important to him if that demon was willing to break the rules.</p><p>Fury surged within her, the same one that always got her into trouble for escaping to the human realm when she was not supposed to. She ignored the faint warning in her mind and plunged down to earth.</p><p>She passed through their own portal, her strong wings cutting through the air, breaching the frontier between the realms.</p><p>She hovered over the land, her wings folding to allow a graceful landing. Then she ran.</p><p>The passing cars and the public posts illuminated the nearly empty street at night. She did her best to avoid the few humans that were walking down the street, even if they couldn’t see her.</p><p>The shadows deepened around her, making her stop. “Pathetic child… You think you can stop me?”</p><p>She recognized that voice and her blood froze in her veins. Snoke, one of the Demons.</p><p>“You underestimate me, Snoke.” Rey said fiercely, pushing through her fear and drew her lightsaber.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Snoke’s face appeared in front of her, making her skin crawl. “I know just what you can do, or <em> cannot </em>. You cannot interfere. You are just a minor seraph. You shouldn’t even be here.”</p><p>“Neither should you.”</p><p>Snoke’s sallow skin was engulfed by the shadows as he crawled away. She followed the dark tendrils across the streets until they wound themselves around a building, seeking an entrance. They found it at last through an open window. She flew after them.</p><p>Once inside, she looked around and saw a young man sleeping in his bed. His pale skin contrasted with his raven hair. His brows were furrowed and he was panting. Something she couldn’t explain stirred inside her heart but there was no time to examine it.</p><p>Her instinct quickened and she knew Snoke was ready to attack, going for the young man’s soul. Dark tendrils slithered towards him, but before they reached their victim, she stood her ground, her light blocking the shadow’s path.</p><p>She felt the Demon’s anger and frustration and smirked. But not for long.</p><p>“Ben Solo is mine!” Snoke shrieked.</p><p>A dark saber drew a circle in the air, aiming for her head. She managed to parry the violent blow with her lightsaber, and his weapon reacted with her golden blade, producing sparks of light and dark.</p><p>Their weapons clashed several times, but the Demon was too strong. She feared losing the fight and the soul she wanted to protect. On her last effort, she summoned her powers and consecrated the ground around her, creating a blessed circle of protection. Snoke shrieked and retreated, while her blessing pulsed with light, banishing the Demon back into the darkness of the Seven Hells. At least for now.</p><p>The ground around her shimmered faintly with the golden light, which was fading by the second, the blessing soaking into the house. Rey let out her breath and sheathed her lightsaber. Trying not to think about the consequences of her actions, she turned around to check on the young man.</p><p>She gasped loudly as her eyes locked with his. Mouth agape, his brown eyes were wide and his chest heaved. Eternity passed within the seconds they stared at each other, both too perplexed to say or do anything.</p><p>It was impossible, yet here he was, looking straight into her eyes.</p><p>At last, her senses came back to her and she ascended, leaving him and his house behind.</p><p>***</p><p>Rey was standing before the Council like she had many times. She feared, however, that this time they wouldn’t be so forgiving. Rey stood her ground firmly despite her nerves.</p><p>“Rey, you have been once again summoned here to answer for your dangerous conduct.” Qui-Gon began.</p><p>“Do you realize what you have done, seraph?” Mace Windu asked.</p><p>“The Demon Snoke broke the rules first.” Rey said, straightening her back and lifting her chin. “He attacked the soul of Ben Solo directly and deliberately.”</p><p>“An action that’s not for you to judge or punish.” Qui-Gon continued.</p><p>“That young man would have had his soul taken to the Seven Hells!” Rey replied.</p><p>“You should have called for us.” Obi-Wan said. “Rey, this is one of the Demons--”</p><p>“There was no time!” Rey countered. “Was I supposed to just watch an injustice be committed?”</p><p>“We don’t meddle with humans, Rey.” Windu said. “How many times do we have to tell you this?”</p><p>“And they can?” Rey retorted. “I don’t understand why one of them would do such a thing. What could they want with a human soul?”</p><p>“What they do or want with the humans is none of your concern, Rey.” Obi-Wan replied not unkindly.</p><p>“I’m sure it won’t be the last time,” Rey continued, ignoring the Archangels. “I’ve blessed the ground around his house, but it’s only a matter of time before Snoke--”</p><p>“You have created enough trouble, seraph.” Windu interrupted, getting up from his seat. “As a punishment for your disobedience, your lightsaber will be taken.”</p><p>“What?” Rey shouted.</p><p>“This is for the best, Rey.” Obi-Wan said with sad eyes.</p><p>“You mustn't do this! How will I protect myself?”</p><p>“You will stay out of trouble, that’s how.” Windu said.</p><p>“No! You mustn't do this! No!” She recoiled as two other seraphim surrounded her and grabbed her arms, taking her weapon from the hilt.</p><p>“You are forbidden to look upon humankind from this day forth, and are to remain inside the borders of the Heavens until you are summoned again to join the front lines.” Qui-Gon said.</p><p>“This should be enough to temper your improper behaviour.” Windu continued.</p><p>“Improper?” She sputtered back. “There is something foul at play here, and you chose to turn a blind eye!”</p><p>“Rey, I’m warning you--” Windu intoned.</p><p>“I will not sit idle while these beasts hunt the humans! I will not stand by your apathy!” She shouted at the baffled Council. “You are a bunch of cowards!” Gasps of indignation echoed across the room. Rage like she had never felt before boiled inside her, but her mind had never been clearer. Her decision had been made.</p><p>Reaching one arm behind her, she pulled on the fabric that wrapped around the root of her wings. As the ribbon fell to the ground, Windu stepped forward.</p><p>“Don’t you dare, seraph!” He warned her.</p><p>She grabbed her left wing and pulled. She screamed in pain as she ripped it off and fell to her knees. Panting but resolute, she ripped off the other one, never looking up to see the outrage and disbelief from the council.</p><p>And then Rey fell.</p><p>And fell.</p><p>And fell.</p><p>And fell...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben meet again</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey awoke feeling pain and cold. Perhaps she had died, she thought. But how could she know? She had never lived like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no idea how much time had passed since she last had her eyes open. The cold was coming from the rain falling and the pain from her back, both radiating through her entire body. She felt her eyes burn and her body convulsed with choked sobs. Upon opening her eyes, all she saw was darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments passed until her body calmed to the point where she was only shedding tears. The ground was hard against her face and it hurt her cheek. Another try and she splayed both hands on the floor and pushed. A cry left her lungs as she did, but she was able to sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With shaking hands, she reached to her back and felt the skin there, expecting to find a gaping wound. Instead, she touched smooth skin underneath the fabric of her robes. She mourned the loss of her wings, but there was no regret in her heart. She had a purpose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up. It took her all her might to do it, but she was able to balance herself on her feet. The pain didn’t show any sign of subsiding but she took one step, and then another, and then another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She staggered across the empty building and realized she had landed on an abandoned warehouse. The rain was coming down from the non-existent ceiling she probably destroyed when she fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside, she recognized the name of the intersection; his house shouldn’t be far. The cold was almost too much, her sandals and robes were sodden and she was almost overwhelmed, but she held onto her resolution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few blocks, she spotted his building. Letting out her breath in relief, she ran to the door. She knew that she had to press a button, but she couldn’t figure out which one, there were so many. Her head started to spin and she faltered, holding onto the brick wall. Her knees gave out and her eyes burned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she heard a low, startled voice behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss? Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had enough strength to look up and her eyes met his brown ones again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath left him and his face fell. “You… It’s you...” He said with a quiver in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to speak, she wanted to smile, anything, but her muscles gave out and the world went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben dropped his bag and his umbrella at once to catch her. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing in front of him, who he was holding in his arms. He reached for his keys in his pocket and hoisted her up. He clumsily opened the front door and went inside. He quickly climbed the stairs, carrying her, and managed to open his door. Once inside, he placed her on his couch and went back for the bag and umbrella, locking the doors behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed some towels from the cupboard and almost ran back into the living room. He covered her with them, then gently padded one on her face, brushing a strand of hair back. His heart was hammering in his chest and his mind was spiralling. The beautiful woman he had seen that night was there, on his couch. But the last time he had seen her she had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned and frowned. He recoiled a bit as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and began to shiver again until her eyes focused on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” She gasped and made to get up, but a strangled cry left her throat and her body fell back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew his name. He wanted to ask how, like so many things, but he got his shit together and wrapped another towel around her small frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re safe here. Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?” He asked, searching for her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no one hurt me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to call the police? Do you want me to take you to the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I just need…” She started but her teeth began to chatter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the towel against her arms but it was futile as long as she was in those drenched clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cold, aren’t you? You… er...” He swallowed. “You can take a warm shower. If you want… I’ll show you the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and he helped her up. When she was on her feet, she groaned and held onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes… but there’s nothing to do… it’ll go away…” She mumbled as they walked to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go get you some dry clothes. Wait here.” He said as she leaned over the sink. Moments later he was back with fleece pants and a T-shirt, the only thing he could think would be even closely appropriate for her. “Are you okay? Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I can do this,” she said. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out his breath. “Yeah, okay. If you need anything, I’ll be right here.” And he shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wide-eyed and out of breath, Ben let the events sink in as he took a few steps back, staring at the closed door. That night, in his dream - he thought it was a dream - she was there, battling the demon, defending him. Usually, his visions ended when he awoke but when he opened his eyes, it was as if the dream had bled into reality. He was wide awake, witnessing the fight. It was impossible. Years and years of therapy and drugs had taught him that his visions were not real, as vivid as they were, and that there were no such things as angels and demons. But that </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been real. Her wings shone with a light of their own, like her golden skin. Never in his whole life will he forget the sight of those hazel eyes locking with his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now there she was, in his bathroom, soaking wet from the rain. No wings. He tried to piece together both events but his brain failed at coming up with a rational explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knew about social manners and conventions. She wasn’t about to get naked in front of him, it would probably shock his human morality. She didn’t mind abiding by it, even though she considered most of it a waste of time. After he closed the door, she shed her robes and turned around to look at her back in the mirror. Indeed no wounds, only pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red tap was for hot water, she knew. She turned it open and yelped lightly as the jet of cold water hit her toes. When the temperature stabilized, she went in. The heat soothed her instantly, the cold disappearing and the pain easing a little. She didn’t like the cold; she had never felt it before like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pain, however, was something seraphim, humans and demons definitely shared. And she was used to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got out and padded her body with his towel, noticing the clothes he had brought her. She slipped into his clothes and couldn't help bringing the shirt to her nose and inhaling. Such an enchanting smell, she thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another smell hit her when she opened the door and the rumbling in her belly surprised her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I-I cooked us dinner, I thought you might be hungry.” Ben said, immediately dropping the spoon he was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” She smiled and felt warmth bloom in her chest, along with the unfamiliar hunger. “Yes… But first…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crouched to the floor, placing a hand on the cold tiles. She sighed in relief to confirm that the consecration spell was still there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Ben craned his head over to her, the spoon back on his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben, there’s something I have to tell you.” She got up quickly and faced him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He said, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in danger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” He kept nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The demon you saw that night had come for your soul.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-demon… okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not the reaction she expected, but then again it might be too much for him. Nothing changed the urgency of the situation, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I ask you something?” He said before she could continue, frowning a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even through his shyness, he had such an intense way of looking at her; she felt her cheeks burn for the first time in her life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rey…” He echoed and his voice rumbled softly through the air. She held his gaze, it was filled with longing as he continued. “I saw you that night. At first, I thought had gone crazy for good, you had wings for fuck’s sake but now… you’re here, rambling on about angels and demons and I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to him. Her - </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> - pants bunched up on her feet, dragging on the floor. She took his hands and made them sit on the kitchen stools. She felt him shiver as they touched and goosebumps surged on her own skin, surprising her. His eyes were boring into hers, begging for an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a seraph, a celestial being created to fight the forces of the Seven Hells in the Eternal Conflict. The human realm is of no concern to both Heaven and Hell; we are forbidden to interfere,” she said, meeting his kind, confused eyes. “Humans are oblivious of us, they can’t see us, nor the demons for that matter. But somehow you can…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face had turned pale, his eyes lost. “All my life I thought I was crazy, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Ben, you’re not crazy.” Rey said. “I have to find a way to protect you, but without my lightsaber...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lightsaber? Is that the name of your weapon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said, reaching for it reflexively. “I banished Snoke and the blessing I cast is still here, so I think we have time until he comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-comes back?” Ben’s face fell and she nodded, almost regretting having told him. “Why? What does he want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shook his head, he looked a bit disoriented. He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and then let go to pace around the tiny kitchen, running his hands through his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s a lot to take in, Ben.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He was breathing hard. “Fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, there’s an angel sitting in my kitchen telling me I’m being chased by a demon. And apparently I’m the only human who can see them, after being told all my life they were just visions in my head,” he let out his breath. “I just… Yeah, it’s a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?” She got up and followed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I need a moment…” He said and went to the living room, opening the window to take deep breaths. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard him mutter by the window, feeling a little guilty for being the bearer of bad news.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Ben…” Rey softly said from the door frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No please, don’t apologize…” He took one deep breath and exhaled, then turned to her. “Rey, you had wings before,” he asked carefully. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I fell,” she answered, and a sudden shiver hit her as she remembered how it felt to fall. “I chose to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell?” His eyebrows drew upward in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All sentient creatures have free will, Ben. The Archangels chose inaction, so I forsook my wings and became a mortal. I took this path: the only way to protect you, to do the right thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth parted and he sucked in a breath. His eyes held so much sadness and loneliness, it made her heart hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fell… to protect me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He placed his hand on his chest, his voice no more than a whisper, his eyes deep and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And when I look into my heart, it tells me that this was the right thing to do.” She told him, walking to him and taking his hands in hers for the second time that night, and, like the first time, she felt both of their bodies react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what to say.” Ben hunched his shoulders, his head down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked slowly and looked at her. His eyes were difficult to read. “Out of all the things you told me tonight, that’s the one that’s the hardest to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate together, without talking, because Rey kept humming and moaning at every bite of the spaghetti. He watched her eat with so much satisfaction, it made his heart do funny things in his chest. The meal wasn’t much but she thanked him profusely as soon as she finished her second plate and he offered cookies, which she promptly devoured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fhis is defifious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at how cute she looked and wondered if all angels were adorable like that. Once they finished he took her plate and threw them in the sink. He was trying hard not to stare at his shirt on her body; it was too big for her and it hung past her shoulder, exposing her skin. He chastised himself for being a creep and went to the bathroom to put her clothes in the washer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help?” He heard her voice say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s okay, I just need to do this before we go to bed.” He said, looking to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never slept before…” she yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seraphim don’t sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she blinked tiredly. “We don’t eat either. This is all new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his cheeks heat up. “Uh… you can take the bed, I-I’ll sleep on the couch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Ben, I don’t want to disturb your home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, please, you’re my guest. Besides, it’s the least I can do…” He trailed off. His unhelpful mind immediately started picturing him holding her against his chest, just to keep her warm, she was so cold then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Ben?” Her voice broke his reverie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked over to his bedroom and he quickly made the bed for her, while she looked around in appreciation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All set,” he spoke a little too loud then cleared his throat. She smiled at him as she lay in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ben.” He liked the way his name sounded on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome. If you need anything, let me know, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed with eyes closed. He tucked her in and left, turning the lights off, wishing once more he could stay close to his beautiful angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop it, creep. She’s not your anything.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be an uncomfortable night on the couch, especially now that it was wet, but he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pill box was waiting for him on the table. He opened it and took a moment to look at his medication, remembering why he had to take them, and threw them away in the trash can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lay down, staring at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was crazy. All of it. She really was an angel. Seraphim and demons were real. He fucking knew it. The anger for realizing he had been gaslit his entire life hit him again and he braced himself for a fitful sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So... is he in love yet or..?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey comes up with a plan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The fluff is among us!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rey was flying through the sky, her strong wings catching the air current. The passing clouds felt soft against her cheeks.</p><p>She heard Ben call her name, softly at first, but then more urgent. Valiantly, she plunged to the earth. But her wings were gone and she was falling instead...</p><p>Rey woke up with a cry, drenched in sweat and tears. The pain of her back pulsed through her. She took deep breaths, trying to center herself. But moments later, she heard hurried footsteps.</p><p>“Rey? Rey, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” In the dim light of the room, she could see Ben’s worried face.</p><p>“I think I had a nightmare… They are awful, aren’t they?” She sniffled, holding onto his hands.</p><p>He gave her a sympathetic smile. “Yes, but the good thing is: in your case, they’re not real.”</p><p>Rey felt her own body lean in, running her hands up his arms. A shiver coursed through her as he accepted her in his embrace. She let her tears come out and he held her tighter. Out of the few human experiences she had had so far, crying was among the ones she didn’t like, but being comforted by Ben definitely made up for it.</p><p>“I’m sorry I woke you…” She said.</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re okay.”</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Would you… stay here… with me? Would you sleep here by my side?” She asked and his eyes widened. She couldn't tell where that need (or was it want?) came from and thought about apologizing when his reply came.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll stay.”</p><p>She lay back down and he followed. The bed was immediately engulfed by the warmth that rolled out of his body. She couldn’t help but sigh, feeling the deep relief his presence brought her. She moved a little closer. He tensed but soon relaxed.</p><p>“Do you... want me to hold you?” He whispered.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied softly, and they shifted, Rey nuzzling herself in Ben’s strong arms. This was new too, the way it felt to be here with him, to feel his skin against her own, his warmth offering this kind of comfort, his smell, his eyes, his mouth…</p><p>She was lightheaded, feeling the thrumming of his heart with her hands resting on his chest.</p><p>“Thank you, Ben, for everything you’ve done for me.”</p><p>“Oh, Rey… You don’t have to thank me. You saved my life... well, and my soul.” He said with a light smile curving his lips. She loved his smile, most of all, she decided.</p><p>She regarded his face. It was unusual, but every unusual thing about it made him even more handsome in her eyes.</p><p>They were gazing into each other’s eyes so intensely, so sweetly, she cursed the fact that humans had to sleep.</p><p>But eventually, exhaustion crept up and she nuzzled her face in his neck. She heard him sigh and felt his body relax entirely. She fell asleep listening to the sound of his breathing.</p><p>***</p><p>Ben woke up feeling replenished. Never in his life had he slept so soundly and so deeply, not even when he took those damned pills. No nightmares or visions, only pleasant dreams that faded as soon as he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to notice the small, warm body he was holding.</p><p>She fit into his embrace so perfectly, like she belonged there, with him. There was still so much to say, so much to ask, but for the moment, all he wanted was to be with her.</p><p>She stirred and let out a small noise.</p><p>“Ben?” Her eyelids fluttered.</p><p>“Good morning.” He said with another wave of affection flooding his heart.</p><p>“Good morning.” She answered with a smile.</p><p>“Are you feeling better?” He asked, searching her face.</p><p>She nodded until she stretched. She winced and her beautiful face contorted with pain.</p><p>Tentatively, he reached his hands to touch her back, on the spot she was rubbing before, where her wings were.</p><p>“Is this okay?” He asked. “Does it help?”</p><p>She closed her eyes and sighed. “Yes.”</p><p>He smoothed his hand on her back and it seemed to relax her. He would take her pain away if he could.</p><p>“I like it when you touch me,” she said.</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit... </em>
</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Can I touch you too?”</p><p>
  <em> Oh shit! </em>
</p><p>He nodded immediately. Her hands travelled from his chest to his face, where her fingers traced the line of his jaw. When her fingers entered his hair, his eyes fell shut and a small moan came out of him. Nothing had ever felt better, and he wished he could spend eternity there, with her hands on him.</p><p>“It feels like I’ve known you my entire life.” He suddenly said, looking at her. The truth of it hit him right in the chest and he felt his eyes prickle.</p><p>“I feel it too,” she said and his heart skipped a beat. “I’ve never felt this. I don’t know what this is. It’s new.” She smiled.</p><p>“Is it good?” He asked, grinning warmly.</p><p>“It’s good...”</p><p>“Good…” His smile faded as he felt a tug in his heart. “Rey… I-I…” His hands were still caressing her back while he tried to think of something to say, words that could express what he was feeling. But somehow, he knew she understood. He could see it in her eyes. The compassion, the ache, and also one impossible feeling he didn’t dare name.</p><p>Her legs slid between his, tangling even more. They were so close, and he couldn’t get enough, it was almost too much…</p><p>He tensed and froze. She looked up at him in surprise.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Ben?”</p><p>“N-nothing…” He said and gently untangled himself from her. “I-I need to… get up.”</p><p>“Oh… okay…” She said, looking a little puzzled.</p><p>Regrettably, he had to get up and run to the bathroom, trying his best to hide the inconvenient morning wood that decided to plague him at the moment. He cursed his own body for making him leave her.</p><p>Moments later, he was cooking them breakfast, showing Rey around the kitchen, while she happily watched everything with fascination. She changed into her clothes that had dried during the night and put on her sandals but that did nothing to deter his useless brain from thinking about how she looked wearing his shirt.</p><p>He had never seen someone so small eat so much. He made her eggs and pancakes with fruit and a glass of milk, all of which she devoured with enthusiasm. The way her face scrunched up when she smelled the coffee was too cute.</p><p>“What now?” He asked her. “What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Well, first of all, we shouldn’t leave the house. I’ve consecrated the grounds so we should keep within these walls until we figure out our next move.”</p><p>“Move?”</p><p>“I must find a way to retrieve my weapon. The blessing will buy us time. Then, there’s the question about you.”</p><p>Ben winced.</p><p>“Why Snoke wants you so much and why you can see angels and demons while no mortal can,” she continued. “I’m sure it has something to do with your dreams.”</p><p>Ben hummed. “I thought the dreams were hallucinations. That’s what my mother told me, that it was all in my head. It got worse as I grew up so she sent me to live with my uncle. He ran a private school and was supposed to be a great psychiatrist.”</p><p>“Supposed to be?”</p><p>“He’s a fucking asshole. He hates my guts. He never helped me, all he did was drown me in pills and hypnotherapy. He said it would help to stop the visions.”</p><p>“And it didn’t help?”</p><p>“Well, it did, in the beginning,” Ben said. “But then…”</p><p>He glanced at her and she was still waiting for him to speak. He groaned in frustration.</p><p>“We, my uncle and I… we didn’t get along.” He simply said, hoping she wouldn’t insist on the matter.</p><p>“Maybe he knows something…”</p><p>“Him?” Ben asked, incredulous. “Why would he know anything? Besides, even if he did, he wouldn’t tell me. He’s an asshole.”</p><p>“Well, he was your doctor for years, wasn’t he?” She argued. “And he knows you.”</p><p>“That was a long time ago,” Ben said. “As soon as I turned eighteen I ran away. I never spoke to him again, nor anyone from my family.”</p><p>She frowned deeply at his words. “That must have been lonely.”</p><p>Ben paused. That was exactly what it was. But he was so angry at them, and the best way to show them was to punish them through his absence. And loneliness seemed like a small price to pay.</p><p>But telling these things to her made a twinge of guilt strike his heart. He didn’t like that, not one bit. So he covered it up.</p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t mind.” He lied.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Don’t be alarmed if…”</p><p>“Yeah?” He repeated warily.</p><p>“If another seraph descends into your apartment, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” He repeated automatically.</p><p>She closed her eyes in concentration. In her mind, she called the name of her friend.</p><p>“Finn? Can you hear me? Are you there?”</p><p>Nothing. With a pang of hurt, she wondered if he was mad at her, or if he had been forbidden to talk to her by the Council. She briefly opened her eyes to see Ben looking at her expectantly, almost fearfully.</p><p>“Finn?” She tried again.</p><p>When she was about to give up, a shimmering light blinded them. When it faded, she saw the form of her best friend.</p><p>“Finn!” She ran and held his hands. To her relief, he squeezed hers back.</p><p>“Rey! I was so worried! Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“You must be in so much pain.” Finn said, looking at the empty space her wings would have occupied.</p><p>“It’s almost gone.” She waved dismissively.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you did it. They are still recovering from the shock--” Finn stopped abruptly and faced Ben for the first time. Ben was standing there, fists clenched, staring at Finn with wide eyes.</p><p>“He can see me…” Finn said.</p><p>“Holy shit...” Ben said.</p><p>“Yes, he can,” she said. “Finn, this is Ben. Ben, this is Finn.” Seraph and human nodded at the same time. “We need your help, Finn.”</p><p>“Anything for a friend.” Finn said, his eyes leaving Ben to focus on her.</p><p>“Do you know where my lightsaber is?”</p><p>“It’s in the vault.”</p><p>“Seven hells!” She cursed, slamming her fist on her thigh.</p><p>“Language.”</p><p>“I’m not an angel anymore, Finn.”</p><p>“No… No, you’re not.” He replied with sad eyes.</p><p>“I know that what I’m about to ask you is too much, but I have no choice…”</p><p>“Oh, no…”</p><p>“Would you get it for me?”</p><p>“Rey...”</p><p>“Please, Finn.”</p><p>“Rey, it’s impossible.”</p><p>“Not for you. You are one of the fastest celestial beings in the Heavens.”</p><p>“Flattery will not change the facts, Rey. It’s too well guarded.”</p><p>“Finn, you know what’s at stake here. He’s in danger, we both are. I need my weapon or we won’t stand a chance.”</p><p>Finn paused to consider. “I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise anything.”</p><p>“Thank you, my friend.”</p><p>Finn gave Ben a soft nod before he ascended, leaving them alone in Ben’s apartment.</p><p>“I don’t think he likes me very much.” Ben said.</p><p>“He’s just shocked at what I did, like all the others, he hides it well because he is my friend.”</p><p>Ben smiled. “He seems to like you. I’m glad you still have friends.”</p><p>“He’s my only one,” she said. “Well, now I have two…”</p><p>Ben blushed so hard it took all her willpower not to giggle at how adorable he looked. She felt a pull, something that drew her to him, and her thoughts went back to last night when he held her in his arms. It was a belonging she had never felt before and never yearned for; angels and demons were only good for battle and violence, nothing more. She wondered if she felt it now because she was mortal but no, she had always felt too much, was too stubborn, always breaking the rules and sneaking out of the Heavens and even from her duties in battle.</p><p>Apart from Finn and her wings, she didn’t miss the cold of the Heavens nor the Eternal Conflict. Next to Ben’s warmth and vitality, the latter seemed all the more useless and empty now.</p><p>***</p><p>“So let me get this straight.” Ben said.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Snoke, the demon, the one who attacked my soul that night…”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“... who is sure to find me again, wants my soul more than the average mortal’s…”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“... we don’t know why, but must find out. And you believe that it has to do with the fact that I can see demons and angels…”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“... and that I had had visions of the Eternal Conflict since birth…”</p><p>“Mm-hm...”</p><p>“... and you want us to go to my uncle for answers.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He groaned.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, she was serious. </em>
</p><p>“I know this is hard for you, but he might know something,” Rey said. “Don’t forget, Ben. We’re in danger. And, unless I’m wrong about you, you want answers too.”</p><p>She got him there. As much as he hated his uncle and the idea of confronting him made him anxious, he couldn’t deny his need for some sort of explanation. The real reason why he was the way he was, and the confirmation that he had never been crazy or anything. Or just to make peace with himself.</p><p>“We would have to travel.” Ben said, defeated.</p><p>“As soon as Finn gets my lightsaber, we go.”</p><p>“Are you okay to go?”</p><p>“Yes, the pain is almost gone.”</p><p>He would have to take more days off work, but those things seemed of little importance now, this was life or death apparently. But his stupid brain also supplied that it would be great to spend more time with Rey.</p><p>“We’ll need to get you some clothes.”</p><p>“Oh… that...”</p><p>“I mean, you look great in those but I don’t think you would want to change into my clothes every laundry day.” He gave an awkward chuckle and bushed violently.</p><p>“I like to wear your clothes. They smell like you.”</p><p>
  <em> Fuck... </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this fluff makes you smile in these trying times... Stay safe, everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben get closer and Finn is helpful</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following days were the best of Rey’s long life. Ben was so sweet and caring, making sure she had great things to eat and showing her around the house. She loved the food he made her and that fact always seemed to surprise him, she didn’t know why but it amused her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His home was small and cosy. He showed her his book collection and the way he so passionately described each story reminded her why she liked the humans in the first place. But this one in particular was beginning to take over her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked scared at first when she asked him to sleep with her again but eagerly accepted and they had been doing so every night. That was her favourite thing. She found out really quickly why humans sought attachment; it brought comfort and peace, but she suspected that there was more to it. She figured she would know soon enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey witnessed Ben talking on the phone with his boss to fake some illness to justify his absence. She apologized for making him do that but he simply smiled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me?” He smiled widely. “Having an excuse to leave that boring place and spend time with you?” He blushed after he said it, and she was sure she was blushing too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben suggested that they buy some clothes for her online and she only agreed after he promised to only buy the absolute minimum, arguing that she didn’t want him to spend his money on her. He told her he didn’t care about money and was glad to spend it on her, but agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she asked him about underwear, his face reddened furiously, as she scrolled down to look at a pretty white lace panties and matching bra. She didn’t quite figure out what he mumbled as an answer but he helped her finish her order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat on the stool beside her, mindlessly making semi-circles with it, with a sweet smile for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was staring at his lips, she knew. Everything was happening so fast, but she definitely liked the direction they were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being a human is a bit scary,” she said, with a chuckle. “Everything is so intense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I had the visions as a kid, I used to comfort myself by putting my hands over my ears and breathing deeply. It helped to calm my senses.” He said, demonstrating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Rey said, mimicking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now breathe in, breathe out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did and she felt comforted by it, almost as much as she did when he held her in his bed. “Yeah, it does help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and combed his hair back over his ears. She tilted her head. “Don’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ears are… you know...” He said and gestured vaguely to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I like your ears.” She told him, still puzzled at what he meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know you’re lying,” he smirked. “Nobody can like these.” He combed his hair over them even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” Rey said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re full of shit.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not!” She gasped but smiled, genuinely surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are and you should be ashamed of yourself!” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true!” She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave it alone, seraph!” He made a voice and she laughed along with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up to stand in front to him and tucked his hair back behind his ears. “Now that’s better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter faded, his face went serious and he swallowed. She was standing, while he sat on the stool, so his head was at the same height as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was looking into his deep brown eyes and her hands wouldn’t leave his hair all the while. Her heart was beating loud and powerful in her chest, and she felt one desire and one desire alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” She whispered to him, already too close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and she closed the distance between them and her lips landed on his. They looked soft, but she could never imagine just how soft they would actually feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips were only pressed together for a while, and she could feel her body become hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted and she looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked dazed, his eyes lazy and his lips parted. When their eyes met again he leaned forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened her mouth and smoothed her lips on his. He breathed in and she felt his hands wrap around her waist as he pulled her to him. Letting her body go, she slid closer, landing on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head slightly and she could feel his tongue tentatively prodding her lips. It felt strange, but the good kind of strange and she opened his mouth for him. He moaned as their tongues rolled against each other. He was as eager as she was. He moved his head and tightened his grip on her but suddenly their teeth bumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry…” He hastily apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked a little mortified so she thought she’d erase that look from his face. She buried her fingers in his hair and pulled him back to her. This time they found their rhythm and their mouths fit together perfectly, her tongue searching his this time. She moaned too as her arms locked around his neck. It made the kiss so much better to have their bodies in contact like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey found that she didn’t want to do anything else for the entire day, and felt a little silly at the thought. The tongue thing was amazing. She couldn’t control her moans and hums as they kissed and held each other. It was heaven. Better, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright light filled her closed eyes. They broke the kiss and she turned around to find Finn there, holding her lightsaber in his hands, mouth agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-Finn!” Her cheeks felt hot as she untangled herself from Ben. Finn cleared his throat and shifted on his feet, looking to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sorry. I came as soon as I could,” he said as she stepped over to him. “So, here it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Finn… Thank you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I could help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teared up. “I knew I could count on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stay safe,” he glanced at Ben quickly but she didn’t miss it. “Please, be careful. And if you ever need me, call for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any time, as always.” With a flash of light, he ascended, leaving them alone again in Ben's kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a moment to recenter, holding her lightsaber in her hand. When she turned around, Ben was still sitting on the stool, with reddened cheeks. He watched with curious eyes as she handled it, but when she ignited it, his eyes went wide and he gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful.” He said, the golden light reflecting on his dark eyes. “You certainly look like a heavenly warrior.” They chuckled together and an awkward silence fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t speak much until bedtime, which made him a bit anxious. Like an idiot, he couldn’t stop overthinking what the kiss meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished he had more experience in that area. Or any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only attempt at asking a girl out was faced with scorn and disgust from said girl. The trauma of seeing that kind of look in someone’s eyes was enough to keep him from ever trying again. Besides, he knew how ugly he was; his long, disproportionate face and weird chin told him so.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Rey said she liked my ears, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re fucking pathetic.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He always thought he was better off alone, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d been alone, resorting to ‘self-help’ when he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now there was a really gorgeous girl (angel?) who had kissed him, with the most beautiful emotions painted across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A miracle...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat beside him as he scrolled down his computer to take a look at the itinerary. They would have to travel by bus since Rey didn’t have any documents. It would take them two days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll stop at Takodana.” Ben said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Takodana.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been there?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Was not supposed to. But I couldn’t resist it. It’s such a lovely place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never been there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Rey said. “You’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll love it if it’s with you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed,” she said casually, getting up from the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the kiss hadn’t meant much to her after all, he was overthinking again. He had no idea if seraphim engaged in that sort of thing and the significance of it in their society. Maybe it was a way of thanking someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With your tongue...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, Ben?” She turned around when he didn’t follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset that I kissed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up suddenly and gently took her face into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… no, Rey, it’s not like that at all… That was the best moment of my entire life!” He smiled so hard it almost hurt but then his face dropped. “It’s just…” He sighed, might as well be honest. “I’m not good with this sort of thing. I’ve never done this before. I’d never even kissed anyone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angels don’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I guess I really am human now.” She simply said and pulled her with him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they completed their nightly routine, they lay in bed together, Ben watching her for signs that she would want to resume the afternoon’s activity. In the end, there wasn’t a sign per se, it was more of a ‘pulling him by his shirt and smashing her lips to his’ sort of thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben felt so much happiness he thought he’d drown. Someone had seen him, fought for him, reached out to him for the first time in his miserable life, and that someone was here in his arms, blessing him with her lips.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All Reylos love Ben's ears</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben's road trip</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter features mild smut and heavy fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He packed a backpack with his things and gave another to Rey. He smiled softly, watching the way she carefully folded her things and placed them inside her bag as if they were precious.</p><p>“These are the things that you gave me,” she said after she noticed his gaze. “I’ll cherish them forever.”</p><p>He was going to reply but he noticed her folding the tiniest piece of white lace he had ever seen. He tried to keep his face from becoming a furnace but he failed miserably.</p><p>Rey had changed into her new clothes: sneakers, jeans and t-shirt. It was so different from her angelic robes but she looked no less gorgeous. He felt like a teenager around her, and normally he would have been annoyed by that, but it was impossible. Nothing around her felt wrong, or negative, or sour, or bad. The complete opposite of himself.</p><p>Rey was smiling at almost everything on the way to the bus station and never let go of his hand.</p><p>
  <em> I think I have a girlfriend now... </em>
</p><p>Inside the nearly empty bus, they took a seat at the back and Ben tucked their bags in the above compartment.</p><p>“We’ll make a stop at Takodana, then continue on in the morning.” He said, taking a look at the tickets.</p><p>“I’ve never been on a bus before. I’ve only ever watched. Never actually experienced anything like this,” she said. “The life of a seraph is to fight endlessly, serving the Archangels in the fight against the Seven Hells.”</p><p>“That sounds… bleak.”</p><p>“If it wasn’t for Finn I would have gone crazy ages ago.”</p><p>“He sounds like a good friend.”</p><p>“We used to fight together, side by side,” she said, gazing out the window as the bus departed. “I feel bad for leaving him. I wish I could do something about it. The battles were vicious and some would last… ages, I don’t even know...” she trailed off.</p><p>“I think that’s what I saw in my visions. Armies of the Heavens and Hells clashing against one another.”</p><p>“Really?” She asked.</p><p>“They had all sorts of creatures. Some as big as a mountain, some as small as bugs. But to me, they were all terrifying, both seraphim and demons.”</p><p>Nodding, Rey brushed his hand with her thumb and kept her gaze low.</p><p>“Were you scared?”</p><p>“Yes, every time…” He remembered how the dream made him feel: defenseless and vulnerable as he witnessed the battle play out all around him.</p><p>“I wish I had found you sooner,” Rey said. “I wouldn’t have been able to help with the visions but at least I would be there when you woke up.”</p><p>“I wish that too.”</p><p>She kissed him briefly on his lips and leaned against his arm as the bus got on the highway.</p><p>They watched in silence as the city turned into meadows and the sky became clearer.</p><p>***</p><p>The bus made a stop at a quaint little restaurant on the side of the road. The early summer flowers looked even more beautiful from up close. Rey let go of Ben’s hand to crouch beside one and bring it to her nose. </p><p>“I love daisies…” She glanced up at him, who was watching her with soft eyes.</p><p>They went inside and had this wonderful homemade meal. Ben wasn’t so impressed but she loved it.</p><p>They continued the journey to their first destination. She had visited Takodana several times and always found the watering hole a fun place.</p><p>They checked-in at this lovely cottage hotel and Ben stuttered adorably when asked if they wanted a king size bed or two twin ones.</p><p>“We’ll take the one bed.” Rey told the receptionist at last and Ben cleared his throat and nodded, cheeks flushed.</p><p>She wasn’t innocent. She knew all about sex. In theory. She had never felt the desire herself, angels didn’t experience it, as far as she knew. But now she was very curious about it and Ben seemed to want it, if she was reading him right. Sex was a beautiful thing the humans did; to some it was a way of expressing their love physically, to others it was just for fun. However, she also knew that for some humans, this matter was not a simple one and it appeared to be the case with Ben, being as shy as he was. She decided to give it time.</p><p>Maz’s Bar was as lively a place as she remembered and Rey witnessed with appreciation how much Ben enjoyed it, despite him being a self-proclaimed introvert. She showed him the colourful flags that decorated the entrance and the interesting people that inhabited the place. Loud music seemed to always be playing there and Ben looked a little intimidated by it, but smiled. She held onto his hand all the while.</p><p>They sat down at a table at the corner and soon Maz herself came over.</p><p>“Welcome to Maz’s Bar. What can I get you, love birds?”</p><p>Ben let out a chuckle and blushed. Rey smiled at the old woman; she had seen her from afar so many times and she grew very fond of her. Rey wished she could tell her that.</p><p>“A burger and fries.” Rey said.</p><p>Maz smiled fondly at her and Rey thought she saw something in the woman’s eyes but it passed when she turned to Ben.</p><p>“And for this handsome young man?”</p><p>“I’ll have the steak, please.”</p><p>“Mmm,” Maz hummed, examining him through her thick glasses. “I like him. Good for you, my dear.”</p><p>She gave Rey a pat on her back and walked away, leaving them puzzled.</p><p>“That was weird.” Ben said.</p><p>“She’s always like that with her costumers. It always seems she can figure out everything about you just by looking at you.”</p><p>***</p><p>They walked back to the hotel holding hands. Rey walked side by side with Ben, stealing kisses from him. They were walking under the moonlight and reached a bridge over a stream of water.</p><p>“Tell me more about your parents.” Rey asked.</p><p>Ben inhaled and pouted his lips. “Do you really want to know?”</p><p>“Yes, if you want to tell.”</p><p>Ben’s eyes looked so sad as he stared at the water.</p><p>“I’ve had the visions ever since I can remember. So that made me a difficult child. They didn’t know how to deal with me, never have. The easiest way was to just send me away to be someone else’s problem.”</p><p>“Ben, do you really think this is why they did it?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Maybe they just thought it was the best thing to do. They might have been wrong, but that didn’t mean they didn’t love you.”</p><p>Unwillingly, he searched his feelings. He found it to be a possibility, but the years of cemented hurt and rejection clouded any new examination of what his life had been so far.</p><p>“No. What kind of parent abandons their child?”</p><p>“They didn’t abandon you, Ben. That’s not abandoning.”</p><p>“It felt that way to me.”</p><p>But the love for his parents was there, stuck in his heart, defying his stubbornness. And he found himself shoving away the possibility that he too might have been mistaken about their actions.</p><p>“I understand... that’s what counts, I guess,” Rey said. “But Ben, you can spend all your life in bitterness and with good reason, but you will find that forgiveness is better; for yourself most of all.”</p><p>Ben pondered that for a moment.</p><p>“I know… it’s just… it hurt me, I--”</p><p>Ben felt something wrap around his wrist and legs. He was on the floor the next second, being dragged away from Rey. He cried out and struggled with whatever was pulling him, thrashing his legs and arms, trying to get away. He heard the noise of a lightsaber igniting and saw a golden light followed by grunts and yelps from Rey.</p><p>There were shadows everywhere. He managed to hang onto a railing, using all his strength to resist the pull. The shadow screeched and pulled even harder and he felt his grasp slipping.</p><p>Ben saw the golden light draw a circle in the air and the shadow let go. Rey helped him up and placed herself between him and six other creatures made of shadows. The shadows wriggled and twisted to reveal six demons clad in red and armed with weapons that looked similar to her lightsaber.</p><p>Ben recognized them from his visions. They seemed to be some sort of guard or loyal soldiers of some greater demon. His body quivered with fear.</p><p>Rey had a feral expression on her face and let out a scream as they attacked her. Ben was frozen in place, terrified and unable to help her.</p><p>Rey quickly swerved the first blow and sliced through two of them, killing them in one strike.</p><p>The four remaining demons attacked again. They looked so much stronger than her, but Rey’s speed made up for it. Ben wished he could do something to help her, but even if he had a weapon, he didn’t know how to fight.</p><p>One demon locked eyes with him. At least Ben thought it did because it had no eyes, only a flat red helmet for a face. It took its shadow form again and charged at Ben while Rey had locked blades with the other three. Ben uselessly fought it and the shadows grabbed him and dragged him away again.</p><p>“Ben!!!” He heard Rey scream his name.</p><p>Something inside him changed then. He felt a tingling on his chest that spread through his entire body and ended up in his fingers. He pushed it out towards the shadow and he watched in awe a light shine from his hand and pulse brighter and brighter. The creature screeched and recoiled. Ben got up and kept at it, whatever it was, and pushed it further against the demon until it withered and finally disappeared.</p><p>He turned to look at Rey and locked eyes with her before she ducked an attack from the last demon standing. She spun around and cut the creature in half.</p><p>Ben was heaving and his head was spinning. He looked at his own hands, perplexed, until Rey broke his reverie.</p><p>“Ben… are you alright?”</p><p>“Rey… I-I…” he said, wide-eyed. “What was that? How did I..?”</p><p>“I don’t know…” Rey was just as stunned as he was. “But I’m glad… I thought I was going to lose you.”</p><p>“Oh, Rey…”</p><p>He swept her into his arms and held her tight, feeling her body shaking against his chest.</p><p>“Let’s go back to the hotel.” She said.</p><p>They ran to their cottage and he witnessed her casting her blessing spell once more. The ground shone with light until it faded and she turned to him to hold him again.</p><p>He kissed her head and looked down. That’s when he saw that she was bleeding.</p><p>“Rey!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You’re hurt!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s nothing-- Ben!”</p><p>He was already going through the first aid kit, taking out the antiseptic and the gauze.</p><p>“Let me see.” He said.</p><p>Rey turned slightly and exposed the wound on her right arm. He gently tapped on it with the gauze drenched with antiseptic and tried not to freak out.</p><p>His heart was racing and he was breathing hard, but he managed to clean Rey’s wound and put a bandage around it.</p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p>“Ben, it’s okay--”</p><p>“No, it’s not okay!” he shouted. “They came for me and I was so scared and I was helpless and then I did that thing with my hands and fucking light came out of it and then I saw you and...you got hurt because of me… Again!”</p><p>She stopped his movements with her hands and he gave up, sighing deeply.</p><p>“Calm down, Ben,” she whispered to him, placing her hands over his ears. “Breathe in, breathe out.”</p><p>He followed her breathing, trying to focus on her hands.</p><p>“What was that, Rey? How did I do that?” He asked after he calmed down a little.</p><p>“It looked like a spell, like my own, but different…” She said.</p><p>“It’s insane…” Ben breathed out.</p><p>“Well, yes, but you sure showed them…” She smiled. “We will find your answers, Ben, I know it…”</p><p>Sitting side by side on the bed, Ben leaned his forehead against hers and inhaled her smell. They stayed there, calming their hearts until his head stopped throbbing.</p><p>Rey brushed her fingers on his face and he looked at her.</p><p>They both moved at the same time. Their lips collided and he forgot everything then. The fear, the nervousness, the despair. All he could feel was her.</p><p>He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her to him. She ended up on his lap, straddling him. He kissed her with a hunger he had never known, feeling something he had never felt before. His body responded to her closeness, blood rushing everywhere.</p><p>He broke the kiss to look at her.</p><p>She was flushed, eyes lazy and lips swollen. The absolute bliss in her expression reflected the way he was feeling.</p><p>“Rey…” he whispered. “I love you.”</p><p>He knew it from the moment he saw her fighting for him that night.</p><p>Their mouths clashed again; there was this underlying ache that made the pleasure of kissing her even more ardent. It was almost too much.</p><p>“I love you, Ben..”</p><p>She got up and he followed. As she removed her shirt, he understood what they were about to do. There was a thrill at the thought and a slight concern but it was erased immediately by the sight of her naked breasts as she removed the infamous white bra. He could only stare.</p><p>Her giggle broke his daydream and his hand reached out. His finger brushed the underside of her breast; it was a small touch but his knees almost gave out. Rey closed her eyes and sighed, leaning in.</p><p>Rey’s expression was of pure happiness and eagerness as she began to unbutton his shirt. She was quick in removing it but when her hands landed on his chest she took her time touching him. He saw the wonder in her eyes and he would have blushed had he not already been hot from arousal.</p><p>“I want to see you.” Rey said, looking up at him and unfastening his belt.</p><p>He helped her and soon his pants were on the floor. He took a deep breath and removed his underwear.</p><p>“Oh…” Rey’s eyes widened as she looked down. “It’s… wow…” </p><p>He supposed it would be difficult for him to be this exposed in front of someone. But he trusted her and he loved her. That gave him a little courage to look at her to gauge her reaction.</p><p>“You’re beautiful...” She said. Those words unbalanced him and the few shreds of doubt blew away for good.</p><p>He swept her into his arms, kissing her and helping her out of her pants at the same time. Exhilarated, he dropped to his knees, and hooked his fingers on the white lace he had been thinking about since he bought it for her and pulled it down. The sight of her naked body almost made him lose it right then. He leaned forward to place a kiss there, holding her by the waist. He didn’t know how to do this, so he kept placing soft kisses everywhere, from the soft skin of her thighs to the thatch of hair that hid her sex. Judging by the sounds she was making, Rey seemed to be enjoying it.</p><p>But soon, Rey whined and pulled on his arms. Ben got up and took a step back.</p><p>“I want to see you,” Ben echoed her request, making her smile the most radiant smile.</p><p>Her body was a wonder. Her perfect skin was golden, dotted with the same freckles from her face. Thin, strong arms fell to her side, exposing her delicate breasts. His eyes trailed down to her belly button where her waist was narrow and then swelled with the curve of her hips.</p><p>“What do you want to do?” He asked her, taking one small step back to her.</p><p>“I…” She stepped closer too and took his hands.</p><p>“Tell me…” He begged her, brushing his fingers on the skin of her arms.</p><p>“I want your hands all over me…” She answered, as she took his hands and placed them over her breasts. “And I want to kiss you...”</p><p>“Mm…” He was almost breathless.</p><p>“Then, I want to feel you inside me,” Rey said. “Make love to me, Ben.”</p><p>He was light-headed. His hands traveled everywhere, caressing her soft skin. He reached down and found her wet, as much as he was hard. Her hands also wrapped around him, touching him, tentatively and gently as they kissed. It was slow but no less intense.</p><p>Remembering something, he reached for his backpack and found a condom. She watched as he put it on, smiling softly at him.</p><p>They clumsily lay down on the bed, Rey on her back, desperately pulling him to her and Ben landed between her open legs. He wanted to do all sorts of things with her, but tonight this would have to do.</p><p>It took them a few tries but eventually, their bodies were joined. He let out a cry, he couldn't help it. Nothing had ever felt like this, being inside her, looking into her eyes and being welcomed into her body and her heart.</p><p>“A-are… are you okay?” He asked in a quivering voice, trying to keep control of his own body.</p><p>“Oh, yes, Ben… You feel…” Rey said, her voice transformed into a breathless moan. “I can’t describe it…”</p><p>“Is it good?” He smiled at her.</p><p>“It’s good…” She grinned back.</p><p>The moments that followed were a rush of heat and pleasure and love and so many things Ben could never describe as they moved together. The most beautiful sounds of pleasure were coming out of her and all he could think about was how much he loved her.</p><p>They didn’t keep a mellow rhythm for long. Soon, their bodies demanded more and their passion grew into a crescendo of moans and sweat, leading them towards their peak.</p><p>Her face changed and he felt it when her climax hit her all over her body. He let his mind and his body go and he fell with her, in the most beautiful fall, and they held onto each other all the while.</p><p>As his orgasm faded, his body began to shake on top of her. Still trying to catch his breath, he looked at her to see nothing but unbridled joy in her face.</p><p>Moments later, he tucked her under his arm and she draped her leg over his, exchanging loving words and promises. And Ben’s heart almost hurt with a happiness he thought he would never have and was sure he didn’t deserve.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Ben's power... what's up with that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and Rey get to uncle Luke's school and Ben finds some answers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben had actually liked the school at first. It was a beautiful manor built in the middle of Luke’s estate, surrounded by a great lawn and a grove with ancient oak and maple trees. The building was enormous; its rooms were bright and well kept. Ben had even made a few friends in his time here. The only bad memories were the ones of him and his uncle.</p><p><em> Skywalker Private School </em>, the sign read.</p><p>He had thought about giving his uncle a heads up, but couldn’t bring himself to pick up the phone and he avoided the subject until he was literally at his doorstep. He winced as he approached the school's gate and buzzed.</p><p>After a few moments, Ben heard his uncle’s voice on the comm. “Yes?”</p><p>“Luke, it’s me... it’s Ben.”</p><p>The silence that followed lasted for too long. So long that he almost reached for the buzz again, but was stopped by the gates opening.</p><p>They walked across the lawn and climbed up the few steps to the main door, which flew open, and his uncle was behind it. </p><p>Luke’s eyes were fixed angrily on Ben. Ben felt that way too, but the hand that was holding his own reminded him of his purpose. For Rey, he would do anything. Even this.</p><p>“I’ll be damned...” Luke said, shaking his head lightly.</p><p>“Luke.” Ben greeted coldly. </p><p>“You’re back.” Luke said and Ben was already thinking this was a bad idea.</p><p>“We need to talk to you,” Ben said and for the first time, Luke’s gaze fell onto Rey. “Luke, this is Rey.”</p><p>“It is an honor to meet you.” Rey said.</p><p>Luke was looking at Rey with a baffled and concerned expression.</p><p>“Come on in.” He said at last.</p><p>The students were gone for the summer, so they walked undisturbed across the empty corridors to Luke’s study. Ben was trying hard not to think about the memories that this place stirred in him.</p><p>In his room, Luke grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself two doses.</p><p>“Whiskey?” Luke offered them.</p><p>“Luke, we need to ask you a few questions,” Rey said. “And we don’t have much time.”</p><p>“I know this is sudden,” Ben said. “And I know we haven’t talked in a while, but I need--”</p><p>“It’s not every day that a fallen angel knocks on my door,” Luke interrupted. “And with my idiot nephew in tow no less.”</p><p>At first, Ben thought Luke was kidding, or worse, openly flirting with Rey. But the dead-serious expression on his face indicated none of that. Rey was also stunned, her mouth opened and closed several times, but no words came out.</p><p>“I know what you are, seraph.” Luke said.</p><p>“What?” Ben asked, confused and surprised. “How do you--”</p><p>“Sit down, Ben.”</p><p>“I’m fine just standing!”</p><p>“Sit. Down.” His uncle glared at him and he glared right back but obeyed. He and Rey took the seats across the table from his uncle.</p><p>“Rey,” Luke said in a much softer tone. “Thank you for protecting my nephew. I wish you had come sooner, I could have helped you with the pain.”</p><p>“Oh… it’s... fine,” Rey said hesitantly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Where to start?” Luke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Okay... Ben, those visions that you used to have… They were real.”</p><p>“I fucking know that already!”</p><p>“Let me finish,” Luke said with a finger in the air. “You were seeing your kin. Fighting against each other in the Eternal Conflict.”</p><p>Ben’s heart was racing. “My... kin?”</p><p>“Years ago, a seraph named Anakin Skywalker fell in love with a demon called Padmé. He fell and she ascended so they could be together here on earth. They made the choice to abandon the Eternal Conflict and live as mortals. They even started a family. They had twins, a boy and a girl. The children were Nephalem, the offspring of an angel and a demon, more powerful than both.</p><p>“They lived happily for a while. But of course, it didn’t last. The Seven Hells eventually found out and wanted the Nephalem children for their army. A Demon called Darth Sidious began to hunt them down. The seraph begged for help from the Heavens but they refused him; only one of them helped, Obi-Wan. They tried to run and hide but were eventually caught. Darth Sidious killed Padmé in front of Anakin, and he was helpless to stop it. Anakin’s soul was taken to the Seven Hells and he became a slave to The Demons: Darth Vader.</p><p>“Obi-Wan was able to hide the twins, finding separate new homes for them, away from the sight of the Archangels and the Demons. The son fought a battle to bring his father back from the Hells. He was successful and Anakin’s soul was finally free to join his wife in the afterlife. The siblings found each other later in life. The son was me, Ben, and the other twin - the girl - grew up to be your mother.”</p><p>Ben was in shock. His heart was hammering into his chest and his palms were sweaty.</p><p>“Holy shit…” He felt Rey’s hands steady him. “Does my mother know?”</p><p>“No, Ben. She never knew.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell her?”</p><p>“Our family is very powerful, Ben. Obi-Wan taught me how to protect myself by suppressing my powers, so they couldn't find me or our family. Leia’s powers never manifested, so she was safe. But when you grew older, it was clear to me that your power was greater than any of us. So I insisted that she sent you here. So I could protect you.”</p><p>Ben got up so suddenly, Rey gasped beside him. “You did <em> what </em>?!” He shouted.</p><p>“The drugs and the hypnotherapy were meant to suppress your powers. If the Council or the Demons ever found out about you, you would be in terrible danger. I wanted to keep you saf--”</p><p>“You told my mother to send me away? What the fuck is wrong with you?!”</p><p>“Ben--” Rey called him but he couldn’t stop.</p><p>“You ruined my life!”</p><p>“I was trying to <em> save </em> your life!” Luke retorted, getting up from his seat as well.</p><p>“Great fucking job! Did you really think that was the best way to go about it? To lie? To tell a mother to send her child away? Couldn’t you have thought of something else?! Like the fucking <em> truth </em>?” Ben was livid, his blood boiling in his veins. He wanted to break something, destroy something, anything.</p><p>“Ben--” Luke said but Ben couldn’t stop.</p><p>“You’re a liar! And a manipulative asshole!”</p><p>“Ben, you don’t understand--” Luke tried.</p><p>“Fuck you!” Ben screamed. “Fuck you and your righteousness.”</p><p>He couldn't stay there anymore. He burst out of the room, leaving Luke’s words behind, blinded by his rage. He walked briskly across the empty mansion and pushed the doors from where they came, and started running when he reached the lawn towards the woods, tears burning his eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ben!” Rey tried but Ben didn’t listen and stormed out the door. She made to run after him, but Luke stopped her.</p><p>“The grounds are consecrated. Don’t worry.”</p><p>Rey was speechless and as surprised as Ben was - but thankfully not as angry - she gaped at Luke, who gave her a tired sigh.</p><p>“I’m sorry you had to see that.”</p><p>“Luke… why didn’t you tell him?”</p><p>“I was trying to protect him,” Luke said defensively. “I thought that if he didn’t know, he would be safe. But when he ran away…”</p><p>Rey stared at the old man sympathetically. “I understand. But Luke, Snoke found Ben anyway. That’s why I intervened.”</p><p>“Snoke?” Luke’s eyes widened. “Oh, no...”</p><p>“Luke, he’ll be back. We have to put an end to it.”</p><p>“I-I…” Luke stammered. “I don’t know how.” He sat down again, his eyes lost in a vacant stare.</p><p>“We’ll find a way. Together.” Rey said. “You said you suppressed your power after you defeated Darth Sidious. But you can summon it again. And teach Ben.”</p><p>“Ben won’t want me to teach him.” He said, not looking at her.</p><p>“I want to fight. Ben will too.” Rey said. “His powers have already surfaced again.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Something happened on the way here,” Rey said. “We were attacked and Ben… well, he used his powers, whatever they are.”</p><p>“He did?”</p><p>Rey nodded.</p><p>Luke looked so tired. “I don’t know how to… Ben is so...” He stopped himself before he could finish.</p><p>“I know it’s hard, but you said you wanted to protect him. This is your chance. And to make peace with him.”</p><p>He scoffed. “He hates my guts.”</p><p>Rey couldn’t help but chuckle. “He said the same thing about you, you know...”</p><p>***</p><p>Ben was still shaking even after letting out his anger at a few unfortunate wood logs that lay in front of the tool shed.</p><p>He thought about his mother and father. He had been away from them for so long that he was almost able to convince himself that he didn’t even love them anymore, that they didn’t love him either, so it was fine.</p><p>But now everything he thought he knew crumbled at his uncle’s words. Regret almost choked him, imagining the pain he caused them after all those unanswered calls, all those letters he threw in the trash. They were innocent. It was all because of Luke.</p><p>Ben wanted to hate him. It was the only thing that kept him going. But a stubborn feeling poked at him, as he thought about Luke’s reasons.</p><p>He sat down and placed his hands over his ears, and breathed.</p><p>***</p><p>Rey couldn’t believe her eyes.</p><p>“It was my father’s.” Luke said, holding in his hands a lightsaber. He ignited it and the room was washed in a bright blue colour, making her gasp. She remembered seeing Anakin marching into battle wielding his lightsaber, but up close, the weapon was even more beautiful. “Old Ben gave it to me.” </p><p>“Old Ben?” Rey asked.</p><p>“Obi-Wan. I gave him the nickname. And when Ben was born I suggested he got named after him. I’m Ben’s godfather too, you know.” He said with a sad smile.</p><p>“I know Obi-Wan. He is part of the Council.”</p><p>“You know him?” Luke said. “I haven’t seen him since…”</p><p>“I’ve only spoken to him in meetings with the Council, he was too high above me. And I knew Anakin too, by reputation of course, until he disappeared. I think what happened to Anakin was all a secret. I had no idea about this. But I’m just a minor seraph, so...”</p><p>Luke looked at her with warmth in his eyes. “You are the bravest seraph I’ve ever seen, Rey. The Archangels think they are so righteous but they left us to fend for ourselves against the demons. But not you. You’re not <em> just </em> a seraph...”</p><p>Rey smiled shyly but nodded, accepting the praise. “I only did what I believed was right. And so did you, Luke.”</p><p>Luke’s face twisted with sadness but he turned around quickly. “You should go check on him,” she heard him say. “It will be dark soon.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Ben?”</p><p>She found him at the tool shed, brooding like she’s never seen anyone brood before.</p><p>When he heard her voice, he turned around and he rushed to her open arms, burying his nose on the crook of her neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry...”</p><p>“It’s okay, Ben,” Rey said. “May we go back inside? You must be hungry, I know I am.”</p><p>Back at the house, they went to the kitchen where they found Luke crouched in front of the fridge.</p><p>“Oh, I, uh… Well, I wasn’t expecting guests, but there’s food here.” He said with a strange edge in his voice. “You’re welcome to all of it. Also, you can take the bedrooms in the east wing. I’m sure you know where everything is, right, Ben?”</p><p>Ben nodded, his expression hardened.</p><p>“Okay, so, if you need anything, let me know…” Luke said, looking at the floor. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Luke and thank you.” Rey said. </p><p>“Sure, sure…” He said and hurried away, leaving them alone in the kitchen.</p><p>Ben seemed more lost than angry. They ate together in silence and went up to the bedrooms. Ben was crestfallen and followed her apathetically as she led him across the mansion.</p><p>She chose one room facing east because of the morning sun. Ben threw his backpack on the floor and slumped on the bed on his stomach, groaning loudly. Rey smiled at that and sat on the bed beside him.</p><p>She worried for him and for Luke. The misunderstanding between them caused all this heartache and a chasm inside the family. She wanted to try and fix it all, but maybe it wasn’t her place.</p><p>“Ben? Do you wish to be alone?”</p><p>He looked up at her like she had asked the most absurd question of all time.</p><p>“No,” he answered, reaching a hand to her face. “Not from you. Never from you.”</p><p>She was in his arms the next second, petting his raven hair. The next thing she felt were his lips.</p><p>They made love again, Ben telling her he loved her as he kissed her entire body. She felt so full, so loved, so connected to him. The way he touched her, like he was worshiping her, gave her more pleasure than anything she had ever experienced in her long years.</p><p>When they were finished, satisfied and exhausted, she held him in her arms this time, trying to offer the comfort he needed; wishing she could take his pain away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If the Skywalkers had just sat down and talked, the galaxy wouldn't be this complete and utter mess</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben's training</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter one today</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re right, you know…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben lifted his head from the fridge to see his uncle standing there, with a strange expression on his face. It wasn’t the familiar anger or disappointment, it was something Ben had never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I shouldn’t have told your mother to send you away…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, no shit…” Ben replied but his voice didn’t come out as harsh as he intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have told you all the truth,” Luke pushed through, almost pausing between every word. “From the start.” He added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was watching his uncle warily, waiting for a snarky comment or a reprimand to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to understand that I firmly believed at the time that it was for the best if no one knew. That way you’d be safe.” Luke continued, keeping his gaze at Ben’s feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt that weird tug in his heart again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wrong. I…” Luke paused, seemingly unsure how to continue. But then he finally looked Ben in the eye. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben gripped the refrigerator handle harder and averted his gaze. He took deep, discrete breaths to try and focus again. When he looked at his uncle, he saw an old man, tired, full of regret and alone. The part of him that told him to reject his apology - once strong and loud - was now reduced to a mere afterthought and Rey’s words surged in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You can spend all your life in bitterness and with good reason, but you will find that forgiveness is better; for yourself most of all.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh…” Ben tried, but the words wouldn’t come out. Luke awkwardly stood there and nodded, his expression pained but resigned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Ben,” Luke’s voice broke and he looked a little scared as he continued staring at the floor. “I-I know I screwed up. You don’t owe me anything. I was the adult, I should have--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry too,” Ben said quietly. “I’m sorry I ran away and disappeared. And...” Ben tried to swallow a lump on his throat. “For calling you an asshole...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke chuckled humorlessly. “To be fair I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an asshole…” He said and his smile died. “I know I wasn’t a good uncle, or a good mentor, or a good anything… But I’d like to help you now, you and Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, great...” Ben said, shifting with unease, but he did let out his breath too and felt lighter, for the first time in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few uncomfortable moments passed and Ben wondered if he should say something, but Rey entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke was staring at her as if she had suddenly grown a pair of horns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth would you ever think this would be remotely possible?” He finally said from behind his desk. Ben’s head turned to Rey, waiting for her answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” Rey got up and began to pace around the room. “I’ve seen humans bend the elements with their minds, I’ve seen them slay hordes of enemies using nothing but their physical strength, I’ve seen them control the animals, and I’ve even seen them conjure up the dead. There was nothing that they couldn’t do. They defeated demons and seraphim alike. Why do you think the Heavens and Hells decided never to deal with humans again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Rey,” Luke got up also and leaned over his desk. “We’re talking about breaking a connection that has been there for millennia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The portals were created, they can be undone.” Rey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t even know where to begin to look for this information!” Luke replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> you know?” Ben asked from his seat, putting his book down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know quite a lot, actually,” Luke retorted. “There is no way to do this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you tried it?” Rey asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then how do you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I studied it! I--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about us? I mean… you and me?” Ben said. “What is this light that comes out of my hand? What is your power like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke’s blue eyes darted between the two of them, looking a little intimidated. He pursed his lips and finally turned around. He walked to the bookshelf and browsed through the books.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah!” He said as he pulled one out. It looked old and worn out, and dust came out as he shuffled through the pages. He walked over to Rey and placed it on her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will tell you all you need to know about the realms and the portals that connect them, but I wouldn’t trust a hope.” Luke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, come on,” Rey pleaded. “Think about it, this would ensure that neither the Demons nor the Archangels could ever find us again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great if it was a possibility. The best we can do is to learn how to defend ourselves, something I should have done a long time ago,” Luke said and turned to Ben. “Come on, Ben, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Where?” Ben asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was beginning to warm up to his uncle. Not that he would ever admit it to himself, but he started to enjoy Luke’s attempts to teach him and his own attempts to follow his uncle’s instructions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey would often join them, having found little information on the books, just like Luke told them, earning a ‘I told you so’ look from Luke. Rey was definitely annoyed but the way she looked at them told him that she was proud, and that was enough for Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was making great progress with his powers. Luke demonstrated how to conjure up the light and control it, and Ben witnessed his uncle’s powers for the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey told them that they - meaning Luke and himself - reminded her of the Paladins and Crusaders from the ancient times. A class of warriors who relied on heavenly magic to fight the hordes of demonic creatures. Luke was fascinated by her account and confirmed, explaining that they were unbending champions of faith and law. Rey and Luke spent the better part of an hour being nerds about it. Ben would have thought it all to be a bit silly hadn’t he seen them in his dream often enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, if a demon comes my way I just reach out my hand and…” Ben asked, standing awkwardly and demonstrating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, like you did that day, Ben.” Rey said excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be a bit rusty about the fighting part, but yes, that works…” Luke smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that there was no more secrecy, Luke told him everything he knew about his family. He told Ben how much he lamented not knowing much about his mother. All he knew was that she was a commander of sorts, the one gifted with the fierce intelligence to defeat the enemy through strategy alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey filled in the gaps, telling them what she knew about Ben’s grandparents. They would talk a lot by the fireplace, after dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the while, Ben thought about his mother and his father. He wished they were here but had no idea how to reach out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, mom, it’s me Ben, your estranged son so turns out your parents were an angel and a demon and we are this really powerful thing called the Nephalem. Haha, crazy right? Anyway how’s dad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He even picked up the phone on impulse but hung up before he finished dialing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben would often look at Rey and wondered what would have happened had she not intervened. He would have been lost, forever bound to darkness, just like his grandfather, but with no one to save him. That made his stomach churn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if this was how his grandfather felt about his grandmother. It must have been if he was willing to face the Heavens and Hells to be with her. Ben knew he would do the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what would happen but he would do everything to be with her. And the way she looked back at him told him that she felt the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All I ever wanted in my life was for Luke and Ben to talk...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final confrontation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it!<br/>I've updated the tags because of the quick epilogue. Hope you like the last chapter!</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey was trying her best to hold her serious face. Ben was doing the same while brushing his hand up her arm and whispering things in her ear. But everytime he did it, there was that lovely flush on his face and they ended up bursting out laughing right after. That didn’t break the moment, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, this is my feeble attempt at being seductive…” He apologized but was clearly amused as he held her against the parapet of their balcony, enjoying the early morning sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are… I love it,” she replied. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him no time to answer. She kissed him, softly at first but it became more intense. She liked the way she always had to be on the tip of her toes to kiss him. He was so tall and so strong, his body was a wonder to her and she loved exploring it. And she did, almost every night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go back inside…” He mumbled against her mouth and she grabbed his hand and they ran through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After they made love </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, they came down for breakfast. She noticed right away that Luke wasn’t there. She frowned and looked at the clock; he was usually up at this hour. She was going to say something but the hair on the back of her neck stood up and a violent shiver ran down her spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke!” She breathed out and ran outside, Ben following her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Ben asked but there was no need to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the lawn, a giant dark portal swirled around and Snoke walked out. Luke was standing in front of it, holding his father’s lightsaber in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He broke the consecration!” Ben said and they instinctively ran to Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben! Rey! No!” He shouted, making them stop. “Go back inside!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke laughed coldly as he showed himself fully in broad daylight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nephalem…” His horrid voice echoed through the air. “So foolish… holding onto hope. I will make you all into slaves. You two and the seraph…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will not touch them!” Luke said. “I will kill you like I did Darth Sidious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke only sneered as an answer and attacked, clashing blades with Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke fought surprisingly well for a man of his age, but Rey wasn’t about to leave him alone. She ignited her lightsaber and charged. The Demon was unfortunately quick enough to catch her blow and dodge a strike from Luke. The two of them attacked Snoke over and over, but he defended each blow with dexterity, and she feared once more for their lives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey made a vertical slice, aiming it at his skull but the blow hit the ground. Snoke’s form dissolved into darkness again and slithered towards Ben.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben!” Rey and Luke screamed at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey ran back to him but before she was even halfway there, the shadow froze in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben stood there with his hand stretched out. A bright light was shining out of his hand, holding the shadow quivering in the air. Ben strained but stepped forward, making Snoke retreat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke! The portal! You can close it!” Rey shouted. “Go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a desperate look on his face, Luke then turned to the portal and swung out his hand. More light flooded her eyes as she ran to where Snoke was. She charged with all the speed her mortal legs could muster as Ben held the Demon in place, making it diminish and wither.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey plunged her lightsaber into the shadows and heard the most hideous scream she had ever heard. She held her ground as much as she could but Snoke fought back. She was losing control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey!” Ben shouted and summoned more light. Snoke shrieked and the shadows squirmed and wriggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now!” She heard Luke shout from afar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey plunged her weapon down further. That weakened Snoke enough so that Ben could push him back to the gate as it collapsed. Luke strained to shut it, but as it was almost closed, a dark tendril reached out and grabbed Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Ben screamed as he ran to his uncle. He grabbed him and pulled, but so did the shadow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey swung her lightsaber and severed the tendril and the three of them collapsed on the ground, watching the remaining shadow disappear through the collapsing portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise was deafening and the light was blinding but it lasted only a few seconds. When it was over, Rey opened her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panting, the three of them looked at each other. Luke was the first to laugh, rolling on his back on the grass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m getting too old for this sort of thing.” He said, letting out a breath in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that you could do it.” Rey joked, trying to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> did it.” Luke said and then turned to his nephew. “Hey, uh… Thanks, kid…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it…” Ben said with a chuckle that became a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben looked at Rey and stretched out his arms. Rey was on top of him the next second, kissing him with all her might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay!” Luke said, desperately trying to get up. “Damn kids…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was still trying to process what had happened clinging onto Rey’s hand for longer than usual as they walked together back into the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they got there, another blinding light hit his eyes. Ben panicked for a moment, thinking that the portal might have reopened, but when he looked again he saw an old man standing there before them, wearing brown robes and a pair of wings that seemed to shine a light of their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan…” Ben heard Luke and Rey say in unison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, Rey,” Obi-Wan greeted. “Ben.” He finished with a light smile. Ben could only stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw what you did,” he continued. “I’m really proud of you, Luke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did it together…” Luke said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You Nephalem really are remarkable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben felt Rey squeeze his hand. When he looked at her she seemed a little angry. He furrowed his brows but had no time to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey,” Obi-Wan said. “I know we haven’t been--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please, save it!” Rey retorted. “Snoke could have killed us all and taken our souls to the fiery pits of the Seven Hells but you couldn't be bothered to care, could you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Rey exclaimed. “And where were you? Any of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand your anger--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anger doesn’t even begin--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I was the one who allowed Finn to recover your weapon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey went silent, clenching her jaw, her breaths coming out through her teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had to hide it from the Council,” Obi-Wan continued. “The Archangels are bound by duty, as you know. I’m sorry I couldn't interfere more directly. This was the best I could do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey scoffed but relaxed her hand on Ben’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a way, Rey, for you to take back your place among us. To take back your wings. If you so desire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey chuckled and looked at Ben with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” she said. “I think I’m going to stay right here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought,” Obi-Wan said. “Well, in that case--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” Luke said and they all looked at him. “May I ask something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you tell the Archangels to close the portal? The portal that connects the Heavens to earth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan seemed to ponder for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it can be done.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Also,” Rey added. “Could you tell Finn before you do it? I’d like to say goodbye.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be done, Rey, I swear.” Obi-Wan said with a smile. “Well, I better get going then. It was wonderful to see you again, Luke.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Obi-Wan then ascended, leaving the three of them behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke,” Ben said after he left. “Thank you… for everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, Ben,” Luke said, looking to the ground again and waving his hand dismissively. “I didn’t do much--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, you did,” Rey reached out to hold his hand, making him look at them. “You did a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke met their gaze and nodded, visibly uncomfortable but his eyes looked the happiest he’d ever seen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben?” Luke said after a moment. “Maybe… maybe you could… maybe </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> could… make a phone call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben’s heart clenched. Somehow that phone call was all he wanted to do and everything he wanted to run from. But when he looked at his side, he saw Rey’s smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said. “Let’s call them.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Quick Epilogue:</p>
<p>Ben reconciled with his family and Luke told them the truth. Ben and Rey lived happily ever after, whatever it was that they decided to do with their lives. The portals never reopened and humankind was left alone forever, away from the Eternal Conflict.<br/>Also, before Obi-Wan closed the portal, Finn decided to become mortal as well, being as fed up with all the endless fighting and bickering Archangels as Rey was. Rey was thrilled to have her friend with her, especially when he met Ben’s boss, Poe. She recognized the look on their faces and guessed that they must have looked like Ben and her when they locked eyes that night, completely smitten with one another.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feedback and comments are appreciated! 😇❤️</p><p>You may find me on Twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/ceciliasheplin">@ceciliasheplin</a> if you want to say hi.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>